UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA
by AltairaMaat
Summary: Cuando Draco deja que Hermione se quede en su habitación de le Torre de Premios Anuales durante una noche de tormenta, las cosas se tornan un tanto extrañas entre ellos. One Shot


Hola ! Bueno, este es mi primer OneShot sobre esta pareja. Fue divertido el escribirla. No podía dormir, tenia esta idea en mi mente que no quería perder de ninguna manera, y al parecer mi cabeza estaba de acuerdo conmigo porque se me hizo imposible dormir anoche. Era muy tarde por la noche y tuve que levantarme, molesta por no poder dormir y buscando mi notebook para poder escribir esta idea, que si bien eran tan solo 10 lineas desencadenó toda una historia. Realmente espero que les guste. Es un poco subida de tono. En un inicio mi idea no tenia estas escenas, pero creo que la música y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana cambiaron mis ideas y dieron vida a este OneShot no apto para todo público.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling

NOCHE DE TORMENTA

No sabía exactamente como había llegado a aquella extraña situación, mucho menos el porque había terminado aceptándolo. Lo único que Draco Malfoy sabia en aquel momento, era que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de aquello. Podía sentir la pausada respiración de la chica chocando contra su pálido cuello, pensando en que si no comprendía como había aceptado tenerla allí durante la noche con él, mucho menos comprendería el porque la chica estaba acurrucada hacia él mientras descansaba de su, seguramente, agotador día. Draco Malfoy se preguntaba donde había quedado aquella frialdad que lo caracterizaba, aquella crueldad de la que se sentía, en parte, orgulloso ¿Por qué había permitido que todo esto pasara? ¿Cómo la situación se había escapado de sus manos? ¡No lograba entenderlo!. Observo a la muchacha, con su cabello castaño y voluminoso desparramado por sobre la almohada, observo sus ojos cerrados, sus labios rosados semi-abiertos, y el como sus manos descansaban sobre la cama entre su costado y los pechos de la muchacha.

-¿En qué demonios pensabas?- se recriminó mentalmente suspirando y observando el techo de la habitació le quedaba de otra, si desviaba un poco mas su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica no podría evitar que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara y reaccionara de maneras para nada correctas ¡Mucho menos para él que era un Malfoy!. -¡Estúpida y mil veces maldita, Granger!- murmuró causando que la chica se removiera un poco junto a él, logrando que una de las piernas de la chica se pusiera por encima de las propias- ¿En que estabas pensando, Granger, al venir en esas pintas y pedirme quedarte aquí?- le preguntó al aire, él sabía que la chica no respondería, podía notar como la muchacha estaba profundamente dormida junto a él, además, él mismo lo había comprobado momentos atrás moviéndose bruscamente sobre la cama, incluso se había levantado de ella para ir al baño- ¡Oh, si! una pequeña tormenta te paraliza del miedo ¡Hay que verlo! la heroína del mundo mágico temiendole a una inofensiva tormenta- bufó el chico volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana donde, si bien, ya no caían rayos, la lluvia no paraba y parecía que no pararía en un buen rato.

El rubio luchaba contra su mente que le enviaba imágenes que prefería ahorrarse, fantasías que su hormonal cerebro adolescente creaba y las cuales preferiría no tener, especialmente no con esa chica, jamás su mente le había jugado una pasada así antes ¡Con ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado anteriormente! ¡Y vaya que eran muchísimas! ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Que tiene ella de diferente?. Se preguntaba constantemente porque el pijama de la chica tenia que consistir tan solo en una diminuta polera, que dejaba a la vista su estrecha cintura, y un pantalón un tanto holgado, que lo invitaba a explorar para cerciorarse de que lo que ocultaba era tan bueno como lo que la diminuta polera le dejaba apreciar , también se preguntaba a ratos por qué su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente y era atraído hacia aquella delicada figura recostada junto a él.

-No puede ser- pensó al sentir como su miembro palpitaba pidiendo atención- Es la maldita sangre sucia Granger- se recriminaba interiormente- ¡Es ridículo! - se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pero esta vez, por el contrario a la vez anterior, la chica despertó de un salto, asustada y con la varita en alto apuntándolo- ¡Vaya, Granger!- exclamó el rubio de espaldas a ella mirándola sobre el hombro- No creí que fueses a ser así de mal educada con quien tan amablemente te dejo hospedarse en su habitación, creí que ustedes lo Gryffindors eran más del tipo de agradecer la ayuda.

-¡Demonios, Malfoy!- se relajó ella- casi me matas del susto- lo regañó, como quien regaña a un amigo mientras se relajaba y se volvía a sentar sobre la cama.

-Pues perdone usted, su majestad- se volvió hacia ella olvidando su notable erección- no sabía que tenia que andarme con cuidado en mi propia habitación.

La chica lo observo, dándose cuenta tan solo en ese momento de que el chico llevaba puesto tan solo un pantalón negro como pijama, dejando a la vista su delgado pero trabajado abdomen. Sintió como lentamente sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar ese tono rojizo que tanto detestaba y miró hacia sus manos, que jugaban entre sus piernas, dobladas sobre la cama. El chico por su parte, al ver la reacción de la chica no pudo evitar pensar que había descubierto la enorme erección que llevaba, y a pesar de realmente desear molestarla y picarla un poco más, se abstuvo de hacerlo, pues tenia un asunto mas importante que arreglar. Aquella maldita erección.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó la chica- tienes razón, esta es tú habitación- subió su vista hasta fijarla en los ojos grises del muchacho- no debería regañarte, tú tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras, y como quieras en tú habitación- Draco al oír eso sonrió maliciosamente y asintiendo.

-Tienes razón, Granger- se acercó lentamente hacia ella, quien de a poco se movía hacia atrás, llegando a chocar con el respaldar de la cama del rubio- ¿Sabes que es lo qué es lo quiero hacer justo ahora?- preguntó mirándola perversamente.

-No- negó tartamudeando nerviosa Hermione- ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

-Follar- susurró él respondiendo a la chica, quien al escuchar la respuesta abrió sus orbes sorprendida por aquella respuesta- Más bien no es que quiera, Granger- comenzó a hablar el chico paseándose elegantemente por aquella habitación, que ahora que la chica se fijaba, tenia un aspecto un tanto oscuro gracias a la tenue luz de las lámparas de aceite que colgaban de las paredes- Es que lo necesito- explicó finalmente el platinado, los castaños ojos de la chica se desviaron hacia aquella parte que necesitaba atención y sin darse cuenta su boca se separo haciendo reír al chico- estoy seguro, Granger que jamás habías visto algo tan grande, no es como si Weasel o Potty tuvieran si quiera algo allí abajo, pero por favor cierra la boca- se burló de la chica y sus amigos.

-¡Eres un cerdo pervertido!- exclamó indignada la chica con sus mejillas tornándose aún mas rojas.

La chica no dejó de mirar esos ojos platinados durante ningún segundo desde haberle gritado, hasta que de alguna forma el chico llego hasta donde ella se encontraba, lo vio sentarse frente a ella y mirarla intensamente, prácticamente devorándola con sus ojos. Pudo ver como los ojos del rubio se desviaban a sus pechos que estaban cubiertos con tan solo aquella diminuta polera que usaba como pijama. Sus ojos demostraban tal deseo e intensidad que de alguna forma sus pezones se endurecieron haciendo notoria su excitación a través de la tela. Hermione no podía creer como su cuerpo estaba traicionándola ¡Era Draco Malfoy! ¡El hurón Draco Malfoy! y con tan solo una mirada estaba logrando excitarla, pero lo que menos podía creer de ese retorcido cuadro era que él, Draco Malfoy quisiera follar con ella ¡Con ella! ¡Una hija de Muggles!. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el chico sonreía victorioso por la reacción que había causado en la chica.

-Pues creo que lo deseas tanto como yo- la picó el chico acercándose un poco más y poniendo una de sus frías manos sobre la expuesta cintura de la chica. Ella dio un respingo al sentir el frío contacto de la mano del chico con su cálida piel y gimió cuando él comenzó a acariciar su espalda con la yema de sus dedos- Muy bien, Granger, gime para mi- la atrajo hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos, haciendo que la chica volviera a soltar un gemido, con eso, el chico vio la luz verde y atacó su boca.

Al unir sus labios ambos se besaron, desatando toda la lujuria que sus cuerpos pedían liberar a toda costa,sus cuerpos pidiendo más y más del otro. Draco comenzó sacando la diminuta prenda superior por la cabeza de la chica, rápidamente, no queriendo alargar por mucho tiempo la distancia que aquel acto significaría, la castaña abrazaba el cuerpo del chico arañando suavemente la fuerte espalda del rubio, quien soltaba gemidos por cada vez que la chica enterraba suave pero deseosa sus uñas en su blanquecina piel. Draco tomó uno de los pechos de la muchacha, los cuales encajaban perfectamente en su mano, masajeándolo mientras despegaba sus labios de los de ella para bajar por su cuello robándole un par de suspiros a la muchacha que jugaba con su platinado cabello. Ambos sabían que aquello estaba mal ¡Ellos por ningún motivo podían estar haciendo eso! pero era imposible separarse, sus cuerpos se sentían atraídos como si fuesen imanes de distinta polaridad.

Lentamente el rubio comenzó a bajar su boca depositando besos desesperados sobre las clavículas de la muchacha para luego bajar hasta sus pechos, la castaña no podía hacer más que encorvarse hacia atrás dándole más acceso al chico a aquella parte de su cuerpo que ningún otro había logrado conocer antes. Draco la recostó suavemente sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos para no sofocarla demasiado comenzando a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con, ahora, delicados besos bajando hacia su abdomen. Ella soltando gemidos entre suspiros no podía pensar en nada más que aquella sensación y el placer que estaba dándole el chico con su boca, bajó su mirada para observar como el platinado hacía su labor sobre su abdomen mientras una de sus manos bajaba jugando con la pretina de su pijama. Observó como Draco llegaba con su boca hasta donde sus manos jugaban con la tela del pantalón y luego subía la mirada, conectando sus grises ojos con los castaños de ella, como pidiendo permiso para continuar. Ella, soltando un suspiro, queriendo dándole a entender que tenia su permiso para continuar, sentía como sus bragas se mojaban mientras el chico aún la observaba directamente a sus ojos.

-Malfoy, si no sigues ahora creo que podría matarte- soltó de repente la chica causando una carcajada al chico, quién luego de aquella motivadora frase lentamente le quitó sus pantalones sin tocar sus mojadas bragas.

Cuando hubo sacado los pantalones de la chica comenzó a besar las suaves y delicadas piernas de la chica desde abajo hacia arriba mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo de la misma sacándole mas de un gemido de placer, lentamente llegó hasta los muslos de la chica comenzando a depositar mojados besos en aquella zona sensible entre las piernas, con una mano empezó a acariciar el centro de la chica por sobre sus bragas notando lo húmeda que estaba la castaña, volvió a subir rápidamente hacia la boca de la chica, besándola suavemente esta vez mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados de ella. Draco no sabia que tenían los labios de la chica, solo sabia que tenían un delicioso sabor y no era capaz de separarse de ellos por mucho tiempo. Era la primera vez que el chico realmente besaba a una chica con la cual se acostaba, de repente las ganas de solo follársela se habían desvanecido, ahora deseaba tan solo besarla, acariciarla, esperar, si es que ella no se sentía preparada para lo que seguía, y aquello lo asustaba de sobre manera. Si bien, sus pensamientos acerca de la pureza de sangre habían ido cambiando poco a poco, aún no estaba preparado para aceptarlo, ni mucho menos para sentirse de esa forma respecto a una hija de muggles, muchísimo menos si aquella nacida de muggles era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. La chica por su parte correspondía aquellos dulces besos con sabor a menta que le daba el chico mientras con sus manos lo apegaba mas a él abrazando su espalda para luego acariciar sus brazos, tocar su cara, su cabello y volver a bajar por sus brazos hasta abrazar la cintura del rubio.

De repente Hermione tomó valor y lo dio vuelta dejándolo a él acostado sobre su espalda y ella a horcajadas sobre él, queriendo darle lo mismo que él le había dado a ella, comenzó a besar el cuello del chico, quien al verse controlado por la chica no pudo evitar soltar gemidos por cada vez que la chica depositaba besos sobre su cuerpo, la sintió llegar hasta la parte superior de sus pantalones y jugar con la tela para luego bajarla quitándoselos lentamente dejando a la vista unos boxers negros junto a una enorme erección, la chica mordió su labio observando el bulto subiendo sus ojos hacia los del chico para luego poner una de sus manos sobre el bulto sin despegar su mirada de los ojos grises que se oscurecían por la excitación. Draco soltaba gemidos ante el movimiento de la mano de la chica sobre su miembro pensando en que si ella seguía así no seria capaz de parar.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, Granger- dijo entre gemidos- no seré capaz de detenerme luego- le advirtió.

-Quizás no quiero que pares- respondió ella mirándolo juguetonamente para luego morder su labios sin detener su movimiento sobre la erección del rubio.

-Te lo has buscado entonces- respondió el chico en el mismo tono usado por la castaña mientras se levantaba y la tomaba de la cintura para volver a dejarla debajo de él y besarla. Las manos del rubio bajaron hasta las bragas de la muchacha y las metió dentro de estas, tocando esa parte sensible y mojada de la chica-"Merlín, estas tan mojada y lista para mi, Hermione- susurrando el nombre de la chica, separándose un poco de ella sin dejar de mirarla bajó hasta donde la tela roja esperaba para ser arrebatada- Incluso tu ropa interior es totalmente Griffyndor- se burlo el chico mientras le quitaba la prenda- ahora esta mejor- dijo causando una risa en la chica, la cual fue remplazada por un gemido cuando la lengua del chico alcanzo su centro- Sabes tan jodidamente bien- soltó el muchacho saboreando el dulce sabor de la castaña.

-¡Ah!- exclamó la chica sintiendo una explosión de placer cundo el muchacho metió uno de sus dedos en su cavidad.

-Tan lista- murmuró el muchacho entre las piernas de la chica, el rubio subió hacia la boca de la chica secando su boca con su antebrazo para no dejar a la chica toda mojada- ¿Sientes ese delicioso sabor, Granger?- preguntó refiriéndose al sabor de la chica que había quedado impregnado en su boca- así de deliciosa sabes- volvió a besarla. Ella entre besos lo volvió a voltear para quedar sobre él y rápidamente bajo hacia donde ese gran bulto amenazaba con romper la tela de la ropa interior del rubio, quitandola suavemente dejó que el miembro de Draco saliera de aquel encierro en el que estaba, acercó su boca al pene del muchacho y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, haciendo que el rubio soltara algunas maldiciones entre gemidos- Joder, Granger ¿Donde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso?- preguntó cuando la chica comenzó a succionar su erecto miembro- ¡Mierda! no pares, eres tan jodidamente buena en eso.

-Es primera vez que lo hago- admitió Hermione sacando el miembro del rubio de su boca, el rubio al oírla no pudo más que aumentar su excitación, si es que era posible. Tomó una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, para dejarla, nuevamente, debajo de su cuerpo.

-Por mucho que me guste tenerte sobre mi, Granger- dijo para volver a besarla- prefiero ser yo quien tenga el control- finalizó y volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos- Voy a entrar ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó el chico y ella asintió.

-Se amable- le pidió la chica ganando una afirmativa del rubio al comprender que la castaña bajo el era virgen aún. Draco se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica.

-Tienes que relajarte ¿Esta bien?- habló el chico sobre la boca de la muchacha- dolerá solo un momento- aseguró aun sobre su boca, Hermione asintió y él la beso para distraer su atención de allí abajo para evitar que doliera más de lo que en realidad dolería cuando entrara en ella. Lentamente el chico rozó la entrada de la chica. cuando inicio la labor de entrar en ella la castaña contrajo sus músculos impidiendo la entrada- Relájate, Granger, si haces eso te dolerá más- le dijo- avísame si te duele demasiado ¿Si? saldré apenas me lo digas- le aseguró.

El chico volvió a introducirse al ver que la chica se relajaba, de a poco entró completamente en ella, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y mordía sus labios fuertemente, al ver aquello el chico la beso para que no dañara esos rosados, y ahora hinchados, labios quedándose quieto dentro de ella, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Cuando la chica comenzó a moverse lentamente, comprendió de que el dolor había pasado, dando una bienvenida al placer, por lo que comenzó a embestirla suavemente sacándole gemidos y suspiros de placer. Aumento su velocidad a medida que la chica iba pidiéndole mas, y a medida de que ambos se acercaban al clímax. Entre jadeos y gemidos ambos se acercaban al tan esperado orgasmo.

-¡Joder, Hermione!- exclamó el chico embistiendo mas duro a la chica que soltaba gemidos en cada embestida- Estoy que me corro- le informó- córrete para mi- pidió y apenas dijo eso sintió las paredes de la chica contraerse dándole el tan esperado orgasmo, rápidamente salio de la chica- ¡Ah!- exclamó mientras el transparente liquido saltaba sobre las, ahora, desordenadas y arrugadas sabanas de su cama- ¡Mierda!- exclamó al ver como había dejado las sabanas y luego rió y miro a la chica, que lo miraba avergonzada y tapando su cuerpo con el cobertor que había caído al suelo- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó divertido recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza tímido por parte de la chica- ven, vamos a lavarte- le dijo estirando su mano, la chica la tomo tímidamente siguiéndolo hacia el baño.

-Yo...- comenzó la chica pero el la detuvo besándola rápidamente.

-Relájate- le dijo el chico entrelazando sus manos- también fue mi primera vez ¿Si?- le dijo él, refiriéndose a la forma en como lo hizo con ella, pues de verdad era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, y se dedicaba a recorrer todo el cuerpo de una chica al follársela, generalmente solo lo metía y ya, ni siquiera se preocupaba por si sus acompañantes lograban alcanzar el orgasmo, él se corría y se iba. Por lo que si, había sido su primera vez. - Ahora vamos a ducharnos y a dormir.

-¿Quién se duchara primero?- preguntó ella mirando su mano entrelazada a la de él.

-Estaba pensando en ducharnos juntos, Granger- respondió él soltando una carcajada cuando la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida- Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo- rió el chico, reía con ganas, como nunca antes lo había visto Hermione, y contagiándose con su carcajada lo empujo suavemente.

-Eres un idiota- rió ella- no te burles de mi- lo regaño riendo.

-Bueno, ya sabes, es la costumbre- rió el y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Luego de ducharse, cada uno por separado, pensando en aquello que acaba de suceder, ambos habían follado, habían reido, e incluso bromeado juntos, se habían besado y se habían deseado como nunca habían besado ni deseado a nadie. Y ambos reían en sus correspondientes duchas por lo ridículo que aquello sonaba, lo hilarante que se había vuelto todo, porque ¿Quién pensaría que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger realmente tuvieran una manera de llevarse bien? ¡Y nadie se imaginaría jamas que aquella manera era en la cama, sin ropa y el uno sobre el otro!. Cuando salieron de la ducha se encontraron de frente en el pasillo y se sonrieron.

-Creo, Granger- comenzó Draco- que esta noche tendré que dormir en tu habitación, mis sabanas no están en condiciones de recibirme- rió el chico.

-¿Acaso no tienes una varita, Malfoy?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-No me harás que te pida por favor que me dejes dormir contigo ¿O si?- preguntó él y ella rió.

-Pues si mal no recuerdo, Malfoy- dijo ella acercándose y tocando su pecho con su índice- tú me hiciste pedirte por favor que me dejaras quedarme contigo esta noche.

FIN!

Fecha Primera Publicación: 01/02/2016  
Fecha de Edición y Segunda Publicación: 22/02/2016

Quisiera agradecer a LittleVampireSexy por avisarme sobre el problema con los símbolos de escritura, si no fuera por ti no me hubiese dado cuenta para nada. Espero que disfrutes, ahora si, la lectura. Besos y MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Dejen sus reviews :)) siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
